


Should Redemption be given for those that Deceive?

by IDrawandwritestupidweirdcomic



Category: Dark Deception (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDrawandwritestupidweirdcomic/pseuds/IDrawandwritestupidweirdcomic
Summary: Doug Houser.A horrid despicable man searching for redemption. Bierce had given him that chance, he had fought nightmares, monsters, and a demon in order to receive redemption. Only to be betrayed by Bierce at the last second. However, she did keep up her end of the bargain, he gave Doug a Chance at redemption. Just not the one he had anticipated.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. How it all Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

"Bierce.....You promised.....you promised.....a Second Chance"

"Hmm I did, didn't I."

A tall woman with white hair and a black dress stands at the edge of her pocket dimension, grasping the throat of a man. Bierce stands on the edge of her little parlor, her hands clenching Dougs Throat, a red and purple aura surrounding her. The ring....the ring was finally hers. All that power was her's. She looked at Doug's pleading eyes, she had lied, she had no intention on giving him redemption from the start, but after all that he went through to give her this power, to get the Riddle of Heaven, she guesses she could give him a reward for all of his hard work.

"And Redemption I shall give you."

With a wave of her hand, a red portal soon began to appear from underneath the man. A red pentagram soon erupted from underneath, eyeballs soon emerged fro the dark and began to stare at the dangling man, and like all the other portals an image appeared in the center. A Key with an eye.

"Wait!? What are doing!?"

"Giving you redemption love. Your reward."

"You promised I could be with them! You promised I could right my wrongs!"

"I promised you could redeem yourself. Not meet with them. Trust me, darling, you are the last people they want to meet.

"Redemption?! You're sending me to another nightmare!? Hell!?"

"Yes, No, and I don't know. The portal will send you to another dimension, not a nightmare. In that dimension, I'll be sending you to someplace where you can find your redemption. If you look hard enough and work hard enough, you can finally get a chance to meet them, maybe."

"You.....you bitch this isn't what you-GACK!"

"Oh come now love, you'll be fine. You came all this way to find redemption and now you have the chance! Think of it as a new experience. At least we won't have to see each other again, and you'll find what you're looking for. You just have to keep working for it, and as a parting gift, here. To make it a bit easier."

Bierce summons a flame in her hand, embers flicker as a piece of paper is produced. She places it into Doug's shirt.

"Well then, I believe we had our bit of fun here. I surely will miss you when you're gone. Your one of the very few that made it this far and the very few that I liked. But like all relationships like these. It's time for you to go. Goodbye Mr. Doug."

Bierce lets go of Doug and into the swirling portal bellow him. Doug attempts to catch the ledge in front of him. But unfortunately for him, his hand slips, and down he goes, into the portal screaming all the way down.

"BBBBBBIIIIIIIEEEEEEEERRRRRCCCCCEEEEE!!!!"

It is done, all loose ends are tied. All that is left was him....the one person left in her way. The eyeball in the door. Malak. The banging and thrashing behind the double door were enough to break down a fallout shelter, but still, it held. She slowly walks past the broken alter in the center of the parlor and proceeds up the stairs. Then all of a sudden the banging stops, and familiar eyeball burst through the hole.

"SO.....YOU'VE FINALLY GOTTEN RID OF HIM! AFTER ALL THAT WORK HE DID FOR YOU!!! YOU TOSSED HIM AWAY LIKE EVERYBODY THAT TRUSTED YOU! BUT NOW YOUR ALONE BIERCE! NO ONE IS HERE TO HELP YOU OUT OF THIS ONE!!!"

"Oh quite angry about this whole thing aren't you. You wanted to kill him yourself didn't you?"

"NO. NOT KILL HIM. TORTURE HIM!!!! MAKE HIM SUFFER!!! BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO DUE!!! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

"Huff. Empty threats and theatrics will get you nowhere Malak. Let us end this little game of Charade, shall we."

"WITH PLEASURE!!! MINIONS!!! BRING HER TO ME"

The door final breaks, swords, fingers, ax's, beaks and claws tear and break away at the door until it finally gives way. The monsters swarm towards Beirece with rage and hatred, their eyes glowing red with frenzy. They could almost taste it, her blood in their mouths, her flesh on their hands, her guts strewn about the parlor wall. But Bierce doesn't move, she merely raises her hand in front of her and a portal appears in front of them, and just like that, all the monsters are gone. They are all sucked into the portal. Gone. All except Malak and Bierce. A man soon appeared from the dark, a man in a well-tailored suit and tie. But his head was that of a demon, a red, horned devil, with sharp dagger-like teeth and hollow black eye sockets. He approaches Bierce clapping throughout the halls

"CLEVER. BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH BIERCE!" Malak's hands began to glow, his aura grew from a faint red to a deep crimson fire. Soon the Beirces little parlor erupted into flames, the paints, the walls, the pillars, and filling erupted in a burning inferno.

"You really thought that's all I had up my sleeve Malak? Ha Ha Ha. I have your power, Malak. Expect more than a simple portal." Bierce had begun to conjure up her powers as well, her hands began to glow a bright purple, her aura grew flickered like embers before becoming tendril-like apparitions from behind her. The two figures stood before each other, magic at the ready and fire in their eyes and smiles wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God what am I doing to myself, I just had a another crazy crossover idea. I'll still keep up with my "Darkest Hotel" story, but this is just so I can alternate to avoid burnout. Dark Deception x Hazbin hotel, It's perfect. What lies in store for our little Doug? Leave your thoughts down below!


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug arrives in Hell, but it immediately goes bad.

Damn Bierce. Damn her. She promised.

She promised he could meet them again. Promised that he could make things right. But no. Tricked like always. Now here he is falling down a red swirling portal to somewhere, where ever it is. Is this going to be another nightmare? Hell even? Whatever it might be, he might as well go with it. He came this far, might as continue onward. Collect more soul shards, find an alter, avoid monsters, and escape like always. He'll escape. He always escaped from these nightmare worlds before and always succeded. He had died multiple times before to the point he becomes desensitized, to it. That part, in particular, was a lot more terrifying when he thought about it.

But this time it felt more different, the portal usually delivered him to the area immediately, it was usually never this long of a fall. The portal suddenly became more clear and less cloudy than before, he could start to see it dissipate. But before he could react, a sudden surge of lightning struck him. The power...it felt similar. like the times Bierce had given him power, but this time it felt painful. The power Bierce always gave was usually enough to give him a headache or leave him drowsy. But this time, his body was in literal pain, as if his flesh was being peeled off his bones. It was agony, true agony and pain, out of all the times he had been sliced open, bitten, chopped up, clawed at, and killed, it was quick. But this was just torture. He wanted it to stop.

As the portal became more clearer, the pain started to subside. He could finally open his eyes, he saw crimson red clouds, a large white pentagram hovering above them, and a deep light maroon sky above. What was this nightmare going to be, hell? Apocalypse? Amaragadon? Maybe a medieval-style dragon-slaying adventure? As he turned his body around to see what was below him, all he could see something grey.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" *SLAM*

Pain......all Doug could feel was pain as he landed. When he opens his eyes, he sees that he had landed on concrete. The fall hadn't killed him, maybe injured him. His bones felt like snapping but they weren't broken. He began to raise his arms to lift himself off the pavement, he froze. As his vision became more clearer, he began to see the world he was in. It was... a town, a city, a metropolis, whatever it was, there were skyscrapers, stores, restaurants, bars. Was....was he back on earth? No, Highly unlikely. That portal had probably dropped him into another nightmare dimension made to look like some sort of civilization.

He started to spin around trying to figure out where he was at. Was their statue nearby, like the last nightmare? Where were the soul shards? What monsters were in this world? As he started to analyze the world around him, he noticed there was something off. As he took out the gadget that Bierce had given him to look for soul shards, he noticed something strange, there was nothing. No signal, no maps, no dots, or anything. All it showed was a large zero. They were no shards in this place. Doug was puzzled, if this place had no shards, was this place even a nightmare? As Doug began to look around he then noticed that he was being watched. He was surrounded by.....creatures, or monsters? Where these the monsters that inhabited this area? They looked human, but they had horns and pastel-colored skin and hair. Some looked like animals, while others looked like mythical creatures right out of fairy tale books. Were they like Malak? Was this his fate? To die at the hands of these monsters? No. They didn't look as if they wanted to attack him, in fact, a large majority of them ignored him. Once they got a good look at him, they shrugged and left. Which lead Doug to be even more confused at the situation he was in. What was this place, why didn't these monsters attack him, and why was this place so....strange?

"Hey! You!"

Doug turned to see whose voice called out to him. There were 4 creatures behind him, a burly black lizard-like creature with a jersey, a large spindly shadow bird with a trenchcoat and fedora, an onion headed human dressed in dirty white shirt and shorts and another human-like creature that had green skin, three red eyes, and three grey horns and had a black sleeveless shirt with the word anarchy written in red. Unlike the rest of the creatures that ignored Doug, these creatures looked hostile. Were these the monsters that Doug was supposed to escape from? If so, they weren't all that terrifying, in comparison to the clown gremlins and The Joy Joy gang. Usually, the monster represented something about Dougs memories or trauma, but unlike the monkeys or gold watchers, these guys didn't look like they represented anything at all? It was if they were put together on the fly as mob characters in a movie just so they can help show off the main character's special traits. But, he had played down situations like this before and ended up paying for it a lot of times, so Doug was still wary. The anarchy demon stepped forward.

"Hehe. New fallen huh. Well, Welcome to Hell Bitch. Ha Ha!"

"Wah. Hell? I'm Where?"

The Bird demon spoke in an exasperated voice "Ugh. Yeah, asshole. HELL. You know, fire, brimstone, torture. Devils and Demons. HAHA. You're in hell now! It wasn't like they said in that fuckin bible."

"....and you?"

The black lizard spoke up "Heh. Sinners just like you. People who come to hell for punishment, and turned into demons."

"Wait....what? Your.....demons?"

The onion then exclaims "Yes! Satan forbid! You're like a broken record player at this point. This is Hell! You're in Hell! We are demons! And we are going to kill and rob you!"

"What!?"

"Heh, you heard onion head. When people drop to hell, we like to give them a welcoming party for what's about to come in the future." The anarchy demon pulls out a harpoon-like spear from his back.

At that moment the rest of the demons start to pull out there weapons from thin air, the lizard had a mace, the onion man has an ax and the bird his two knives at end of his hands.

"And that their device you have looked expensive, if you were to give it to us, we promise we will make this quick."

Doug knew full well it was time to leave at that point and began to run. Bolting from the concrete floor, he dashed past the hoard of animal demons in front of him.

"HEY! MOTHER FUCKER GET BACK HERE! AFTER HIM!!!"

To Doug dismay, the demons were right behind him. They were a lot quicker than he thought they were. Doug thought that this must be part of some sort of trial or a part of the nightmare. But none of the other demons seemed to care about what was going on. If this was a nightmare there would be shards, and statues and all the monsters would be chasing him once he'd taken the first shard. But this was far different, it wasn't monsters or any other evil spirits, it felt like he was being chased by normal people. Doug rushed across the streets and sidewalks of the city, pushing through demons of all shapes and sizes. Passing through building condemned and in business. He passed skyscrapers, bars, and shops, spotting how strange everything was. Everything was labeled demonic or hellish, perverted toys and clothing were being sold everywhere, hell he even passed two demons having sex with each other. The place was beyond bizarre. Was this really hell? The place he was supposed to be suffering in? No. It couldn't be. This was supposed to be a place of punishment, not a den for sinners to do whatever they wanted. This couldn't be hell....could it?

Doug began to slow down, he started to remember what Bierce had told him. Why was he running? This wasn't a nightmare. They were no shards. This was a different place. This was hell or some other version of it. And these demons would just keep on chasing him. Why even bother running, if they were no shards, or even if there was anything at all? Maybe this was it! This was the end. That this is what should've happened to him years ago. No redemption. No salvation. No going back. Just no fulfillment. No closure. Why even bother running away? Doug stopped in the middle of a shopping square, allowing the demons to finally catch up to him. Doug would not run, that was all he ever did in his life. Run and run and run, but not now, not today. He'll fight. He'll face his consequences and go down swinging.

The demons now surround Doug weapons in hand and twisted grins on their faces. Doug stood his ground and clenched his fists. The nearby demons sensing a fight about to take place quickly crowded around them. Pulling out there phones and recording the fight. The Anarchy demon steps up.

"Heh so, you stopped running? You finally wanna reconsider our little deal? Well too late! You had your chance the first time we meet Asshole. You had us run all the way here just to what, ask us to reconsider?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. I deserve this. I deserve what's coming to me here."

"Uhhhh. Heh hehe Okay."

"If I'm in hell and this what awaits me. Fine. Let this be my punishment." Doug raises his fists in the air. His eyes started to glow a menacing purple mist. "Come at me then. If I'm going to die here. Might as well do it fighting back at least."

"Heh, you're even stupider than I thought you were. We were actually thinking about just roughing you up a bit you, but since you want to figh-"

CRACK!!!!

It was a quick red blur of light. Doug had rushed the anarchy demon and delivered a powerful right hook into the demon's jaw, an audible crack could be heard as the demon flew 5 feet away from him, dropping his spear, and falling to the floor. The demons surrounding him were silent, they didn't even know what to really think about the situation. The crowd of spectators was equally stunned at what just happened. Doug was honestly surprised that worked, he didn't anticipate his punch to do so much damage. Then he realized something, he still had his powers from Bierce. That punch he delivered was probably from his sprint burst ability. That would mean that....he could fight back.

"You Son of a Bitch! Raghhh!!!" the onion man quickly raises his ax towards Doug.

Doug manages to dodge out of the way, weaving to the right to avoid the ax blade. The demons start to converge towards Doug, the Lizard demon and onion demon continuously slashing and swinging at Doug, but thanks to his speed they only managed to hit the air. The bird demon draws his blades waiting from behind to strike Doug when he is distracted. As the two demons began to push Doug closer towards there Bird friend, the bird demon raises his arms to strike at the unsuspecting man. But Doug notices his hidden attacker and dives left to avoid the blades. His telepathy was another power Bierce had given him to detect where monsters were, no matter what, seemed to be quite effective in a fight. Doug quickly picked up the spear on the ground and extended his free arm. A swirling red circle had appeared behind the lizard demon, but before the lizard could react, it was too late.

SHINK!!!

Doug had already teleported behind the lizard demon and ran the spear through its scaly back. The demon coughs up blood as it clenches the embedded speartip protruding from his chest. Doug quickly let's go and the demon falls with an audible dud, he is dead. Doug hadn't expected that move to actually work, let alone harm the demon. The demons stare in horror as one of their "friends" is now laying on the ground in his own blood.

"OH YOU'RE SO DEAD NOW YOU BITCH!!! RAGH!!!" The onion demon and Bird demon charged towards Doug.

But before they could swing their weapons, Doug extended his hand and a bright red glow appeared around both adversaries. They weren't moving anymore, they couldn't. In seconds they were lifted into the air, dangling about like balloons. This was another one of Doug's abilities he got from Bierce, Telekinesis, at this point, you could have called Doug a psychic. As the two demons struggled in the air, Doug slammed them into the Anarchy demon as he tried to get back on his feet. All three adversaries were on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain. Before the demons could react, Doug spotted the demons dropped weapons and quickly sprinted towards them, grabbing the onion demons ax.

"Ergh! You got to be shitting me! How can this guy use his abilities if he's just a- GAK!

Doug quickly swings the Ax into the onion demons skull, silencing the attacker, and dropping him to the floor. The bird demon looks on in horror, as the body falls, ax still embedded in his skull. Gritting his beak, he quickly charges towards Doug with both of his blades extending outward, screaming. But before the bird demon could even reach Doug, he activated his next ability, Vanish. In a quick glitchy red blur, Doug was gone, leaving a confused crowd and attacker.

"The fuck? Where did he- COME OUT ASSHOLE!"

Doug's invisibility power was also a power he had been given, although it was temporary it was effective at avoiding nightmares, and was quickly shown to be effective in this fight. But, although it turned himself and his clothes invisible, anything that he held didn't. As soon as he was behind the bird demon, he began to lift the heavy mace from the lizard demon hand. The crowd stood silent as the mace began to seemingly float in mid-air while glitching apparitions began to appear around it. Doug's Vanish ability finally worn off, and before the bird demon could even notice, CRACK!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

The mace was large and heavy, it was unwieldy for Doug to use, but he was just strong enough to lift it with both arms and cripple the demon's legs. The demon howls in pain as he clenches his broken leg, the mace had crushed the knee cap and made the leg bend backward. The pure rush of blood Doug felt coursing through his body after hearing the sickening crunch was terrifying to him, but he couldn't dwell on that now, he still had to fight. Doug's heart began to race as he lunged at the bird demon, pinning him to the ground and wrestling the knives out of his hands. As the two struggled, Doug manages to get one of the knives away from the bird demon, but as soon as that happens, the freehand then grasps around Doug's neck. Doug struggles to keep the demon pinned down as he tries to disarm him. The demon grits his beck as he tries to desperately stab his attacker. His leg was broken but his arms still worked, he had one arm on Doug's throat and a knife in the other, all he has to do is stab the man's neck and they were done. But the pain from his leg wasn't really helping, the injury did more than simply cripple his movement, he was beginning to lose strength. The searing pain from his leg was sapping all the energy from him, and before he could even notice, Doug had snatched the knife out of his hand and plunged the shard of metal into his throat. Blood spewed from the bird demons mouth and neck as the blade cut into the flesh. A sickening crunch and spurt could be heard as the blade was withdrawn from the layers of flesh and feathers. The bird demon was finally dead, Doug had won. He kneels over the corpse and takes a much-needed breather. But before he could even take a nice break, his telepathy kicked in at the last minute. The anarchy demon was still alive, he had grabbed the other dropped knife and charged at Doug. Doug quickly stood up and prepared to defend himself, the anarchy demon tackles him to the ground. The two demons both wrestle for a moment before both backs off and start to give each other distance. They start to catch their breath, after a few moments of silence, the anarchy demon soon replies, eyes wide with anger and frustration!

"You. You son of a BITCH!!! I'm gonna make you pay you little fuck!!!"

The anarchy demon charges at Doug, both began to grapple each other, their free hands holding each other's armed hands. Both of there face's just inches away, pushing each other with every ounce of energy, pain, and anger in their body. Doug was starting to lose his strength, the anarchy demon started to smile smugly.

"You killed my buds you monster! You could have just been a good little bastard and given me the damn toy! But no you had to run and fight you, skinny little cocksucker!"

Doug had enough of this, he was tired, he was shaking, he was angry at everything that was happening! Being forced into nightmares, dying over and over again, having to live through his past trauma, being betrayed, and now this discount dollar store demon punk was insulting him and calling him a monster?! Grinding his teeth Doug began to

"You."

"What faggot! Are you giving up! You want to apologize! Suck my cock and hope everything well just-

"Shut! up!"

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear-

"SHUT!! UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

A boom could be heard as a shockwave echoed through the air and knocking the snarky demon 5 feet away and causing the nearby crowd to back up! The crowd watched in silence as they spotted Doug spark with electricity around him. His eyes started to glow a red firey blaze as a small fog started to leak from his eyes! Sparks flying from his retinas, glowing in the foggy mist. His panting became audible, grunts and breath sound almost animal instead of human. The crowd steps back as Doug begin to walk forward, they all hold their breath as Doug begins to twitch and pulse. Slowly edging his way towards the demon. The anarchy demon begins to wobble onto his feet, gritting his teeth and clenching his blade as he gets back up ready to fight, only to freeze in place. Fear now replaced his anger as he saw Doug approach him. Doug's final ability was called "Primal fear" the ability to become so terrifying to the eyes of anyone who saw him that it made them froze no matter what. The anarchy demon couldn't move, he was stuck in place. His muscles where already tired from getting beaten up but, the mear presence of Doug now made him want to vomit in exhaustion. The very presence of Doug made every demon around them on edge. Doug's eyes locked onto this prey. The demons that were in front of Doug all began to scoot back and push away as he approached, the demon. The demon sits there crying. Crying. Stuttering out words! Apologies, the demon starts to beg! Kicking back and tries desperately to crawl away.

Silence.....there is silence and darkness for a second....Doug blacks out for a few moments.....but then he awakens. Doug's eyes slowly and groggily start to open back up. But what happened? It was all a blur, but as Doug's mind began to focus back in, all he saw was his knife in the anarchy demons opened up the chest. The sight of all the blood and gore made him snap out of his murderous stupor and began to analyze his gruesome work. The sight of the fate that fell on the poor soul was horrifying, he didn't want to do this to the guy. Yes kill him, but not like this. The smell of metallic rust, the sound of silence that filled the air, Doug had never felt this terrified feeling before. The monster he fought in nightmares were always either stunned or turned into dust when defeated, but as of this very moment. He felt like he actually killed something with his own two hands. He did just kill something with his own hands. He felt sick. He felt.....afraid. It was over....he had killed them.....all of them. He won....he won...

Doug slowly rises up from his carnage and begins to scan the area around him, as he starts to stare he begins to notice the large crowd around him. As Doug glances at them, they all flinch and began to back up, some reach behind the backs and began to draw weapons. But they do so sloppily and are shaking in fear. Doug stumbles for a bit. He doesn't know what to do, the demons around him weren't attacking. In fact, most began to flee, while others hold up strange devices and tablets towards him. Were they going to attack him? Call the police or whatever qualified as a guard here in hell? What were they going to do? He was human that just killed 4 other demons. He had just brutally slaughtered there kind, what were they planning. Doug had enough of this, the crowd was making him uncomfortable, but as Doug turns around he then sees it. A mirror in a store. As Doug slowly begins to approach them reflection, a few braver demons also step forward as well. Doug is mesmerized by the reflection. He still had the same clothes as before. Blue button-up shirt, with a grey vest, and brown pants. But something was different, he had fingerless gloves, his hair was dirty blonde color and his skin was a pale white ghost-like color. But what confused him the most was his face. He had a mask. An old wooden mask around his face.

"Is.....is this me?"

<https://www.deviantart.com/idrawweirdcomics/art/Hazbin-Hotel-x-Dark-Deception-Dougs-Arrival-852406353?ga_submit_new=10%3A1597768661>

As he turns back towards the crowds they immediately back away. Clearing a path for him, hoping to leave. Noticing the demons fear and desire to run Doug decides that maybe it would be a good time to run, and quickly vanishes from sight and teleports away, slinking behind the crowds and into a nearby alleyway. As soon as he's gone, the crowd disperses and begins to get along with there daily lives. In the dark musty alley, Doug notices a set of old rusty ladders, that leads straight towards the rooftops of a store. He decides that maybe it would be best to hide up there until he could figure out what was going on. He climbs the old creaking ladders and stumbles his way next to an AC unit. Doug needed a moment to breathe. To think. He was in Hell. He was here to suffer, but yet it wasn't the hell that he knew of. It was a world alien to him, this place was a place of punishment yet sinners could do whatever they wanted with any form of punishment, and they could still kill each other if they wanted to. And he was a demon? Why was he a demon? Was hell just the same place as earth? If it was, that would be hilarious.....but sad. Doug didn't know. He didn't know anything about this world. No information, no Bierce, no communication, nothing. With nowhere else to go, and nothing left to do Doug decides to remove his mask, but as he tries the mask won't come off. It hurts to even take it off, it felt like it was fused to his skin even if it isn't stitched to his face. Doug guesses that it really is his face because every time he touched his mask it felt like he was touching his own cheeks, even though there was a layer of wooden between them. Not wanting to think about it all that much, Doug sighs in frustration and starts to take in the sights of hell. A deep red city, that looked like it was created by a 15-year-old. The city had multiple places, casinos, bars, stores, apartments, but he couldn't even get into those places. Even if this was hell, it looked like money was still equally important down here. Doug decided to search in vain to see if he has any money on him, or maybe Bierce had given him something, but that's when Doug realized something. The piece of paper that was inside his shirt. As he takes the piece of paper out and begins to read it, his eyes widen with confusion. The note was an ad for a hotel. But it looked like it was drawn by a 5-year-old, could he really trust it?. The paper seemed pretty suspicious, but what other choice did he have? He tucks the paper into his pocket and began to teleport and run towards his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna have to put this story on hold, for now, I don't really have any big plans for this story, this was just something I did for fun. Maybe I'll come back to it later, give it 3 more chapters. With a more thought out and better story. This will probably be on hold for 1 or 2 months While I work on my other fanfic work. Again this will be on hold until further notice.


End file.
